108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wu Xinjie
}} |status = Alive (True Spirit)|occupation(s) = Star General|treasures and weapons = Silver Blade|aliases = Song Lu Mastermind Wu Yong Xinxie Knowledge Star|image = 3.jpg|Version 1 Wu Xinjiev2.jpg|Version 2 Wu Xinjiev3.jpg|Version 3 |First Appearance = Chapter 10|star weapon(s) = |star position = Knowledge Star|star name = Wu Yong|nickname = Resourceful Star|true name = Wu Xinjie|rank = Third|star weapon = Heaven Concealing Star Feather Fan Eight Gates Black Gold Chain|star beast = Nine-tailed Spirit Fox|realm = Matchless Second Stage|five elements = Water|yellow rank technique = Think Then Act|dark rank technique = Speed Is A Crucial Asset In War Wind From Empty Cave|current status = Contracted|contractor = Su Xing|innate skill = Seeing Clearly}} Wu Xinjie is third ranked Star Maiden. A Star General that is deeply impressed by Su Xing’s intelligence. She is his second Star General. Her aliases include “Resourceful Star” (智多星) and Wu Yong (吴用). She is the Knowledge Star (天机星). Her weapon appears to be a copper chain which she supplements with thrown talismans. Previously translated as “Wu Xinxie.” The Knowledge Star acting as the Liangshan Maiden’s third seat naturally had her original place. Besides being exceedingly resourceful, she was the champion in understanding the specialties of the hundred and eight stars. Generally speaking, Star Generals could only comprehend their Dark Rank Tactics approximately at the Third Stage “Evil Smiting Hall,” but the First Stage was sufficient for the Knowledge Star. Acting as the strategic Star General in a war, the Knowledge Star’s magic was sufficient enough to reverse the course of the war. Appearance She was wearing what seemed to be a short green skirt, only about knee-high in length, which showed off her smooth, long pair of legs which were wrapped in white socks. Personality Sly and calculative. She acts charming and seductive in Su Xing's presence. Plotline She came running to Su Xing while he was bathing, running away from Blossom Steel Tiger and she introduced to him under name Song Lu. She saw Su Xing is a kind of master she sought so she made a plan to get rid of Lin Yingmei as there was known Star Master can have only one Star General. When she put her plan in action, she miscalculated Su Xing's personality so she got immediately rejected. As she saw nothing could be done, Wu Xinjie helped him save Lin Yingmei. Su Xing forgave her as she did all that to get him as her master. She kissed him for the last time and then something that went in history of Star Duels happened. Su Xing signed his second Star General, Knowledge Star Wu Xinjie. Techniques * Yellow Rank Tactic: “Think Then Act" * Dark Rank Magic : "Speed is a Crucial Asset in War" * Dark Rank Magic: "Wind From Empty Cave” Items * Ten Thousand Spirits Notice Trivia * She solved Absolute For All Eternity verse from Earth. * She gave Su Xing a blowjob, performing the Fine Ladies’ Essence Gathering technique Su Xing gave her. * Luckily, after capturing the Nine-tailed Spirit Fox, the price of losing her virginity was negated. * The current her and Su Xing had already developed to the Perfect Harmony Realm that Star Maidens and Star Masters practically could never reach. Category:Characters Category:Star Maidens Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Star Generals Category:Heavenly Stars Category:Harem